Currently, smart phones are developing rapidly. Mobile terminals are becoming popular and common, such as a cell phone, to take pictures. Furthermore, cell phones have increasingly powerful camera functions, some cell phones even have camera capabilities as good as those of professional card cameras. There may be a variety of scenarios where a camera may be used, for example, indoor, outdoor, moving, still, etc. Different camera parameters are required for different scenarios. However, existing mobile terminal cameras are unable to achieve the function of self-adaptation to scenarios. As a result, a user needs to make manual adjustments to the camera, leading to very inconvenient operations.
Therefore, the prior art is in need of improvement and development.